Fickle Love
by Hinaxanyone
Summary: He loved her, that much Hinata was positive of. And she loved him as well. But love is a fickle thing and Hinata had room in her heart for one more. COMPLETED HinataXItachixSasuke
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto. **__**:)

* * *

**_

Her short navy hair was sticking in chunks to her pale face. As her fingers, trembling, ran through Itachi's hair, she couldn't help but feel the guilt filling her. She was greedy. Extremely so.

"I-Itachi…" she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Itachi, who was busy teasing her full breasts, grasped Hinata by the neck, pulling her head down until their lips rammed together.

Her desire was mounting in a balanced ratio to her guilt. Truly, she should've ended this before it began, months ago, when Itachi first showed his interest.

"Ah!" Hinata yelped, as Itachi tossed her down roughly on the bed. Through eyes glazed with desire, Hinata watched as Itachi made his way slowly towards her. The moonlight pouring in from the window put half of his face in shadow, making him seem more sinister than usual.

Her hunger mounted.

That was one of the reasons why she even agreed to this arrangement. Hinata found herself drawn to Itachi's calculating menace, his cool intensity. She didn't understand her almost animalistic attraction to him, and didn't even try to at this point.

She was already in way too deep.

Hinata's hands gripped tighter on Itachi's shoulders as he slowly began pulling off her skirt. His hands grazed her silky thighs, leaving an icy heat in its wake. How much she could bare, she didn't know

She didn't know a lot of things these days. Like how she could look Sasuke in the eye anymore. She amazed herself, really. Never the liar, Hinata was learning fast how to be in two places at once.

"You're so beautiful," Itachi whispered staring down at Hinata, throwing her skirt off to the side.

In response, Hinata raised her arms, ready to receive whatever he gave her. He lowered himself down on her supple form, stealing her mouth once again. The intense yearning Hinata was feeling kept climbing in its intensity as Itachi's tongue swirled delicately in her mouth.

She loved the taste of him, deep, earthy, forbidden. Every kiss they shared sent electricity to her nerves, heat to her chest, and a throbbing to her core. Their first kiss was no different.

Unexpected and forceful, Itachi backed Hinata up in a corner one day, and gave her a taste of what she was experiencing right now.

Itachi's hand slid down Hinata's slender stomach, until it reached the band of her lacy, black underwear. Hinata gazed into Itachi's eyes anxious, but ready. And he did not disappoint.

Hinata's back arched as Itachi parted her lower lips and played with her. She couldn't help the scrunching of her toes or the bending of her knees just as she couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips. Itachi took advantage of her open neck to kiss and suck on the soft flesh there, leaving love bites, marking her.

It was pointless, though; he left a permanent mark on her the first time they slept together. She couldn't concentrate on anything for the next week. Only the feeling of his hands on her breast. His body pressed tightly against hers. The sound of his breath quickening and shortening as he reached his climax.

She craved for his touch again, despite having the caress of his younger brother at her disposal. Sasuke was good at love making. Excellent really. Although being a virgin when they met, Sasuke changed that in two years.

Paitient, loving, moody Sasuke. He loved her, that much Hinata was positive of. And she loved him as well. But love is a fickle thing and Hinata had room in her heart for one more.

Hinata came back down from her peak, panting. Itachi smirked and tugged at his boxers, releasing his manhood. Hinata lifted her hips allowing Itachi easier access to remove her panties.

Once removed, Hinata fidgeted, waiting for the thrust that would send her back to the brink. To her surprise, Itachi stood up and pulled Hinata up along with him.

"Itachi?" Hinata panted, confused.

"Shh," Itachi said backing her up into a wall. He kissed her once more, running his hands up and down her body.

Hinata's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer to her. And then, her back was roughly slammed against the wall, one of her legs was in Itachi's hold, and he had entered her.

A shout ripped its way through Hinata's throat as the pain and pleasure surged through her.

Sasuke would never take her in such a manner and Itachi always preferred it this way. Hinata liked it both ways, rough and loving, sweet and sweaty, passionate and cute. There was no way she could choose between the two and lucky for her, she wasn't being forced to.

Hinata's back slid up and down the wall with each of Itachi's thrusts, her voice in time with each powerful surge. Her body, slick with sweat, was tightly encased in her lover's heat.

Itachi's breathing sped up and quickened, matching her breathing. Her fingers scratched at Itachi's shoulders, leaving marks as she felt ecstasy fast approaching. With one last strong thrust, Hinata kissed Itachi hard, silencing her last exclamation of passion.

Itachi picked Hinata up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and keeping himself inside her. As he lowered her onto the mattress, Hinata could only appreciate yet again how she didn't have to choose between this intense man and his sweeter but moody younger brother.

At least, that was what she told herself to keep the continuous guilt at bay.

* * *

_**Author's Comments:**_

_**I always read these stories about Hinata and Sasuke or Itachi cheating on her. Well, I wanted to try to write one where sweet little Hinata is the unfaithful one. Plus, I missed writing about hot steamy sexiness with Itachi in it. Comment and Read some of my other stuff!  
**_

_**-HinaXAnyone  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Thank you for liking this story so much even though it was originally a one shot. It was your guys' reviews that inspired me to make another TWO chapters. This is the first one and I really hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

**

Hinata tip toed her way into the apartment that she shared with Sasuke, taking care to close the door silently behind her. The apartment was the penthouse suite of a luxurious apartment building owned by Sasuke's father. It was late and she was hoping Sasuke was asleep already.

Hinata had spent the better part of her day at work or more precisely trying to avoid Itachi. During work hours, he is nothing but professional, barely giving her two glances as she files papers at her secretarial desk. However, as soon as the office clears out for the night, Itachi becomes...different.

It took all of Hinata´s effort to escape his grasp today, with the excuse that she already called a taxi and that it was waiting impatiently for her.

Biting her lip, Hinata peered down the hallway and groaned inwardly. The light in the living room was on meaning that Sasuke was probably up studying.

Unlike her who began working as soon as she graduated from college, Sasuke, who attended the same college as her, decided to get his master's in business/ economics. In his last year, Sasuke is always up late studying, making it sometimes difficult for Hinata to sneak back in. Luckily she always had an excuse ready, always prepared to drop one of her many lies.

She walked in the living room, trying to appear as casual as possible, and smiled at Sasuke, who looked up at her as she walked in. With his glasses on and wearing only sweats and a tee, Sasuke looked very handsome as he studied.

"Hey there," Sasuke said, as he shut his text book.

"Hey," Hinata said, forcing a smile on her face. She didn't really want to talk to him at this moment. She wanted to run into the shower and wash off any lingering traces of Itachi from her body. "I had to stay late tonight. Apparently your brother is working on something big."

Sasuke smiled tiredly at her. "I hope Itachi isn't riding you too hard," he said with a little chuckle.

Hinata winced at his choice of words, but gave a small smile to him before making her way to the shower. "I think I'm going to shower and then head to bed, okay?"

Sasuke nodded at Hinata, but she could see in his eyes longing, as if he regretted allowing her to just walk away from him at that moment.

Hinata ducked her head and quickly made her way to the bathroom, but when she walked in, she realized she needed to grab a towel from the closet. She inwardly groaned. She's been avoiding that particular room for months now.

A few months ago, Itachi stopped by to drop something off for Sasuke from their father. Sasuke was cooking lunch and Hinata was bringing the package to the bedroom she shared with Sasuke, when Itachi decided to force a detour.

_"Come here," he said, pulling Hinata into the little closet._

_"Wait, what are you doing?" Hinata asked as she stumbled into the room, Itachi closing the door silently behind them._

_"Itachi?" Hinata asked, quietly. She had a feeling of what Itachi wanted and was a bit hesitant in asking for his verification._

_In the dark, Hinata could feel Itachi's lean body press against her, his arms wrap around her waist, and his mouth close over hers._

_"Mmm!" Hinata tried to speak, but Itachi was making that difficult. She managed to get her hands in between them and push him away. "We can NOT do this here!"_

_"Why is that?" Itachi whispered huskily into her ear, letting his breath send shivers down her spine. "He's cooking and if we're quiet, he won't notice a thing. But we need to be quick." Itachi then lowered his head to Hinata's and picked up from where he left off._

_Hinata was going to push him off again, but the thought of Sasuke being so close, the thought of almost getting caught actually excited her even more. So she lost herself in Itachi and prayed that she could bite back her moans to keep Sasuke from hearing._

She washed every sheet and towel in that room after that, fearful that the scent of sex clinged on them.

Hinata quickly went in and grabbed a towel before walking into the large bathroom. The bathroom had a shower that doubled as a steam room (complete with a wall bench) and a Jacuzzi style bath along with the standard bathroom items. Hinata stripped down completely and grabbed her soap and scrubber.

The water blasting out of the shower head was hot and scalded Hinata's skin a bit, but that's how she liked her showers. Plus, she felt that when she needed to scrub the feeling of Itachi from her skin, hot water worked best.

After thoroughly scrubbing herself, Hinata grabbed her favorite shampoo (coconut lime scented) and began attacking her short locks. It was when she was rinsing that she felt strong arms circle her waist and a strong back behind her.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked, getting the last of the soap out of her hair and face.

"Yes?" Sasuke said, as his lips nipped and sucked on Hinata's delicate neck. Hinata's knees went weak for a moment as Sasuke continued, adding his gentle touch on her breasts with his left hand; she had to lean back against Sasuke's body to keep from falling to the ground.

"D-Don't you need to study…or something?" Hinata asked. It wasn't that she didn't want Sasuke, but Hinata was feeling particularly guilty today. She always felt that she leaves one man to go to another, continuous man hopping. And a big part of her just wanted to stop.

She didn't want to feel this guilt anymore.

Sasuke smiled against her neck. "I'm taking a well deserved break."

Hinata shuddered as Sasuke's tongue glided down her neck, sealing her fate. Hinata turned her head to the left and kissed Sasuke feverishly, moaning when he reciprocated. His tongue glided across hers, massaging and sucking her tongue, making Hinata purr in her throat.

She felt Sasuke's right hand, drift from its position on her toned belly and gasped when two fingers slipped inside her. He slowly moved them, touching some of her most sensitive parts, making her pant and squirm.

"Sasuke…" Hinata moaned needily. She wanted him inside her, filling her to her core, pushing her past her breaking point.

"I know," Sasuke said, gently pulling Hinata to the bench in the shower. When he lied her down on it, it was the first time Hinata got to see all of Sasuke since he began. With his body glisteningly wet and looking more like a model than anyone had the right to look, Sasuke looked perfect. And it pained her to realize that she was hurting him with her deceit.

Hinata waited for Sasuke but was surprised when he didn't do that. No, Sasuke gently kissed Hinata's inner thighs until he reached her most sensitive part. Hinata's breath hitched as she watched him get closer, shivered when he let out a breath, and nearly screamed when he took it into her mouth.

From there, everything was very intense for Hinata. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs; she wanted him to stop because it was too much, but she felt that she would combust if he did. She whimpered and pleaded for everything and nothing, making no sense at all.

"Sasuke!" Hinata moaned as her head rolled back, her fingers gripping the edge of the bench, her body convulsing as she came in a hot rush.

For a moment, neither Hinata nor Sasuke moved. Then Sasuke made his way back to covering Hinata's body with his, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

"Now what do you want?" Sasuke asked, huskily, staring Hinata in the eyes.

The choice was right before her. Choose Sasuke or Itachi. Who does she want. And when she answered Sasuke, she was answering more than one question. "You."

And she was rewarded with the satisfying feeling of Sasuke, in her, around her. His thrusts were slow and powerful, with the least bit of rush in them. And she realized that that was how it always had been with Sasuke. There was no rush because there was nothing to hide. _They_ were not cheating, so Sasuke could take his time and enjoy it thoroughly. The excitement and adrenaline rush that she felt with Itachi, was nothing in compared to the security and love she felt with Sasuke.

It was that simple, her decision was made.

After the shower, Hinata was cuddled in bed with Sasuke, his arms still around her, holding her, protecting her from everything, even herself. And as she drifted off to sleep the last thing that Hinata thought was_ I have to end things with Itachi._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Alright, so I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I felt so good writing it! And although this seems like it's going one way, we need to remember that this IS a HinaXItachi story.**_

_**So stick around for the third and last installment and continue to review!**_

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**-HinaXAnyone**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone here is the third and last installment of this. It is a definite ending to this story and I hope you guys like it. **_

_**Also, I would like to say something. I began to write this story because I wanted to write some smut between Itachi and Hinata. The story was loose for a reason. Adding a fuller story gave this more depth but I missed writing pure Itachi Hinata lemon. So in this chapter there is some good HinaXItachi lemon. I liked it and I hope you like it too. Thanks!

* * *

**_

"We have to end this."

Hinata stood nervously in the doorway of Itachi's office two weeks after she made her decision. For those two weeks, she had been mentally preparing herself to end things with him. She hadn't really seen him, let alone talk to him, in those fourteen days and was anxious to finally see him again.

Itachi, who was gathering his things to leave, stood tall and looked at Hinata. "End what?"

Hinata squirmed where she was standing. "You know…us." Although she made the decision, Hinata was still a little nervous; she wanted things to end well so she never had to look back.

Itachi smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?…Because I don't want to be a cheater anymore. I…I don't want to hurt Sasuke."

Hinata's confusion grew when Itachi began to chuckle. Just what was going on through his head. "Let me ask you a question, Hinata. Why did you ever come to me?"

Hinata's body stiffened with distress because this was the question that she wanted an answer to as well. Why did she _ever_ go to Itachi when she had something so great?

"Be-Because…you…seduced me…" Hinata answered, hearing the unsureness in her voice.

"Bull," Itachi said, his eyes darkening. "I may have done that the first time, but you willingly came to me after that. So, try again."

Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously, gripping her blouse. She knew her answer wasn't right, but she wished it was. It would be that much easier if Itachi tricked her into it all, that she had no idea what was going on until it was too late. But she knew. She knew all too well.

Still, Hinata tried to think back to when Itachi finally got her in bed. Why did she say yes and why did she come back? Why did she leave such a sure thing with Sasuke for Itachi? Sasuke loved her with all of his heart. He treated her like a princess, an angel, something to be cherished and protected…

…

And then it hit her.

"Because…because I felt suffocated," Hinata murmured, hanging her head in shame.

And as she said it, she knew for sure that was the reason. All of those months ago, she felt her life falling into place too neatly, too perfectly. It scared her and so did Sasuke's love for her. It was so pure and so hopeful that she felt like she couldn't live up to it, that she wasn't enough. And she didn't want to. It was too high of a bar he set for her, and she felt crushed under its weight. She needed an escape from it all.

"Exactly," Itachi said, as if he knew the answer all along. He walked slowly towards Hinata, taking his time until he was right in front of her. He tipped her chin up so he could look her dead in the eyes. "He treats you like you are perfect, pure, fragile. He over protects you and showers you in adoration, treating you like you are a little girl."

Itachi's words pierced Hinata's psyche, revealing the cold hard truth, what she had been avoiding for so long. She didn't want to face it, couldn't bear to see how capricious her love and emotions were. Hinata began to step away from Itachi, but he stayed with her.

"And you," Itachi said, his eyes intensifying, "you do not want to be treated like a little girl. You are a woman and you wanted to be treated like one. That's where I come in. I make you feel the way you are supposed to feel."

Hinata's back hit a wall and Itachi leaned in to kiss her. In a panic, Hinata blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I love him." Itachi stopped half way and pulled back.

Hinata smiled, relieved. "Yes, I love him. I love Sasuke. And I don't love you."

To her surprise, Itachi only smiled at her. "That may be true, but we both know how easily the heart can change. As for us," Itachi gently grabbed Hinata's wrist, "we may not love each other, but there is an attraction between us. A very strong one. And it would be a shame to let that go." Itachi turned Hinata's hand so he could see the underside of her arm. Slowly, he brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it, letting his mouth and lips linger on the sensitive area, sending a jolt of need through Hinata.

She watched Itachi look at her from under his thick lashes and his eyes said more than anything words could possibly express. He wanted her, badly. His want made Hinata gulp as her own desire grew. Her breathing got a little more ragged and she felt _that less _stable on her feet.

"But," Itachi said, pulling away and slowly backing away from her, "if you want to end this then that's fine. The choice is yours."

Hinata bit her bottom lip to keep from whimpering out. Despite her own decision, she didn't want him to move away from her. On the contrary, she wanted him. Now. How Itachi could do this to her with only a kiss and a glance was beyond her. He was just magnetic in the most dangerous of ways. He pulled her into his darkness and Hinata feared that she was finally nearing an edge. To leap or not to leap. To follow him down or turn back and run.

And as Itachi watched her, Hinata slowly, hesitantly, made her way towards him until her body was flush against his. She wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and pulled his head down to hers. Against her lips, she could feel Itachi's satisfied smirk, but she didn't care. He won and he knew it.

However, Itachi's smirk quickly disappeared as Hinata's kissing got more intimate, as her body pressed closer to his, as her hands ran through his long hair. He slowly pushed her away, much to Hinata's surprise.

"No," Itachi said walking back until he was leaning against his desk. "If you want me, prove it."

Hinata's clouded mind didn't realize that she had the opportunity to turn around and leave. She felt almost intoxicated in the scent and taste of Itachi, unable to do anything but follow his instruction.

She made her way to Itachi, a bit confused as to where to start, but began with unbuttoning his shirt. Once Itachi's lean abs and chest were exposed, she kissed the area, starting low at his belt buckle and moving up, licking the grooves in his abs, kissing his pecks, moving higher up. At his throat, Hinata kissed and sucked at the flesh there, moving her hands into his hair, gently pulling his head back to expose more of the skin. Despite Itachi's cool demeanor, she felt him shiver under her touch, her attention.

Gently she pushed Itachi until he was lying on his back on the mahogany desk. She knew he was watching her, she knew that he craved her, and she slowly began to unbutton her own shirt, to slip out of her skirt and tights, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

She crawled as sexily as she could on top of Itachi, letting his presence and attention heighten her boldness. She kissed him intensely, nibbling on his lips, tasting and teasing him in her own way. She felt his arms on her, unhooking her bra and kneading her large breasts, caressing her sensitive nipples, driving her further into lust.

She moved herself out of Itachi's grasp and traveled lower, until her hands found his belt buckle. She removed his belt and pulled down his pants, pushing them off the desk, before she turned her attention to his boxers. Itachi's erection was obvious through his underwear and Hinata freed it.

She looked up at Itachi and sucked in a deep breath as their eyes met. His eyes were heavy lidded and they almost blazed red with desire. There was an intensity there that made her want to demand that he take her, that he be in control. She wondered if her eyes were the same. If they held the same hunger, intensity, and desire like his.

She lowered her eyes back down and slowly put the tip of Itachi in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it before licking his shaft. He was warm and throbbing, powerful. She slid her tongue until she was sure she covered every inch of him; and then she slipped it into her mouth. She felt Itachi tense under her hands as she moved her head up and down, the way Itachi taught her. She would pull it out of her mouth every now and then to run her tongue over his sensitive tip, listening to him hiss in protest and pleasure.

The power that she felt was enthralling, captivating her, driving her to continue. When she felt that Itachi was coming to his brink she stopped and sat up, much to the aggravation of the Uchiha. She removed her panties quickly and positioned herself until she was hovering over him. With her right hand she placed Itachi's manhood at her core and took a deep breath before lowering herself onto it.

Hinata gasped along with Itachi as she lowered herself down to his base. The pleasure was so intense that she couldn't move for a moment. Itachi felt even bigger than normal, hitting her even deeper than usual. Perhaps it was their two weeks of abstinence or maybe it was their position, but whatever it was, it was driving her insane.

She moved herself up and down, feeling Itachi slide in and out of her. She moaned in elation as she continued, moving her body slightly faster. Then she felt Itachi's hands grab her butt and bring her down forcefully on to him, eliciting a groan from her. Not even with Sasuke had she ever felt so connected, so in tune with another person's sex drive. As Itachi moved her hips, Hinata had to agree that they did share a deep connection, a strong attraction, and it _would_ be a shame to let it go.

Hinata arched her back and moaned loudly as she came, Itachi following soon after. She panted to catch her breath and fell forward on to Itachi's chest. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat and Hinata did not know what to do. Sleeping with Itachi only proved how attached she was to him, how deep she was in. Hinata honestly believed that she didn't have the willpower to leave him.

What was she going to do? She didn't want to keep bouncing back between the two of them, but she couldn't choose one over the other. Why couldn't she have just stayed faithful to Sasuke? Why couldn't she have just accepted his love, despite its imperfections?

"H-H-Hinata?"

_I forgot to lock the door,_ Hinata thought desperately.

Hinata's body tensed and she slowly turned her head to the door to see what she always feared: Sasuke. He looked horrified and disgusted with what he saw and she could only imagine the view. From Itachi's and Hinata's position, there was no misconstruing the situation. It was consensual and there was nothing left to be said.

Hinata couldn't find it in her to say anything, not even move from her incriminating position. She could only stare at Sasuke and pray that Itachi would stay quiet too. She watched as Sasuke shook his head and turn away from the pair, nearly running.

Hinata gulped and felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Sasuke saw and didn't do anything, not even yell or scream at her. She guessed it was the shock of seeing his perfect angel in her true form: ugly and hideously human.

A part of her felt like crying, because she knew what this meant. Sasuke would never recover from something like this. But another part of her was resigned, almost happy that it was finally over; she could stop pretending now. No more lying, no more hiding, no more overwhelming expectations.

"Looks like your decision has been made for you."

And for the first time in a while, Hinata felt grounded. Despite the fact that a large part of her world was falling to pieces, she finally knew what she was going to do.

* * *

_A few days later_

Hinata got out of Itachi's car with a bag on one arm. She was planning on collecting the last of her things from the penthouse she shared with Sasuke.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," Hinata said to Itachi who was at the wheel. He nodded in her direction, but Hinata was already out the car. She made it a point to only come when she knew Sasuke was in classes so she would never have to face him.

She was ashamed for her betrayal. At the time, she wanted to be the girl that Sasuke imagined and she was sorry that she failed. That she was nothing more than just Hinata.

Hinata stepped off the elevator and opened the door to the penthouse, walking quickly to the living room. However, she froze dead in her tracks when she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, as if he was waiting for her.

Sasuke's eyes met her and in them, the sadness she saw before was gone. All that was left was anger.

"W-What..are you doing here?" she asked, softly.

"Day off," Sasuke said curtly. "You here to pick up the last of your things?" he asked. Hinata nodded her head, afraid to speak to him.

Hinata moved cautiously to the bedroom before breaking into a sprint. She tried her best to throw everything that was left in her bag as fast as possible. She didn't want to face him, she wasn't ready yet.

When she finished, she turned swiftly to the door and yelped out in surprise when she came face to face with Sasuke.

"Just answer me one question," Sasuke said, refusing to meet her eyes. "Why'd you do it?"

Hinata bowed her head with guilt. She didn't feel comfortable explaining it to him, but she owed him at least that. "It…It was just too much too soon," Hinata said feebly.

Although he didn't respond, Sasuke moved out of her way, giving Hinata a path to escape. She thankfully took it rushing out of there, but before she could get to the front door Sasuke called out to her. She turned and saw him, struggling to get the words out.

"Itachi…he's bad. He _will_ end up hurting you," Sasuke said, still not meeting Hinata's eyes.

Hinata could only smile at that. She realized that what she had with Itachi wasn't going to last for ever. They didn't love each other and only truly came together for sex. Even if they did get close, she doubted it would be for long. She just couldn't see herself in a lasting relationship with Itachi. However, even when they were over, Sasuke still wanted to protect her.

"I know," Hinata said. She wanted to go over to him, to hold him in her arms, but she knew that she already caused too much damage. This could never be fixed. "Bye, Sasuke."

Hinata turned around, not even waiting for him to reply. She couldn't take that atmosphere anymore. So she ran. Ran into the car of her lover, the cause of all of this. He took one look at her before restarting his car.

"Ready?" Itachi asked with his eyes on the road.

Hinata looked back at the building, her eyes lingering on the top floor. She wondered if Sasuke was watching them from the windows. She turned to Itachi, prepared to tell him that she wasn't sure, but he kissed her, erasing whatever she had in mind to say.

He pulled away and without another word, drove off, leaving Hinata to stare straight ahead, keeping her from looking back once more.

* * *

_**Author's Comments:**_

_**Wow, I look back at where this started and where it ended and I am surprised at how it all turned out.**_

_**I really hope that you guys enjoyed this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was one fun ride guys, thanks for the support and reviews guys!**_


End file.
